


I'm going back to hell for you

by Dexilt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demons, Human!Bill, M/M, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexilt/pseuds/Dexilt
Summary: Its been years since Bill captured Dipper. And now Dipper is eager to get reveng now. But when he comes back to Gravity Falls, he faces a new danger. Mabel thinks it Bill. But Bill has other plans.





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!!! Now its the second part of 'Through hell and back'  
> I have waited so long to write this! And omg!! I am learning English! Im not good at it. But still...so many people have comed to this serie...Its so...UNBELIEVABLE!!!

"Mabel...It feels like...I need to go back there. Something just...Isn't right" The voice hadn't become much darker. It almost hadn't changed at all. But it was cold. Whenever he talked about their beloved Gravity Falls, Mabel didn't recognize her twin brother that had been with her through everything. From gnomes to demons. Through their teenagers years. Through everything. They have faced everything together. But her sweet innocent brother was starting to fall in a world of darkness. Where she might loose him forever. Who knows? It bothered her mind every day. Tingling in her head as she tried to put those thoughts aside. But she just watched her twin in fear. But he was right about one thing...Something was NOT right.  
And about Gravity Falls...

"I don't know...I...I'm kinda scared. I dont want to take the risk of going there again. Now with our Grunkles gone...We have no one to protect us. Ever thought about that?"

Her eyes were screaming. She knew that her brother wanted revenge of Wendy and Ford. But he didn't know that it wouldn't help. He was blinded off hate. He once used to be loving the hole time...But now...Hate only remained. At least on the surface.

"Mabel...I have to kill him! Or else he might kill Soos! Or Paz! And I don't want that!"

He shake his head as his hair fell down over on of his eyes. His hair was round in the tip, and fluffy. But they have started to become more like spikes. As it covered his eye, Mabel gasped. The memory's from the one-eyes demon haunted her. Every night, every day.

"Dipper...He is gone. And killing him wont change anything! Please. What happened to my brother? The happy and caring Dipper..Where-"

"He is gone!" Dipper yelled, right into her face.

"Since...he...c-carved...Himself into my skin...he held me...since..." his fingers flew to his lips. The tears formed in his eyes. Those memories was never going to get blurry. He knew that. But the pain, his screams...his heart...Bills touch. It terrified him to death. Mabel had tried to get him to a therapist...But it just didn't work. Whoever he talked to didn't help him. He wanted so badly to go back to Gravity Falls.

"Fine! Pack your bags. We are going tomorrow!" She ran upstairs, shutting the door loudly behind her.  
She didn't want to go back there. Or she wanted too, but the scary memories...Her Grunkles deaths...Wendys death. It was all there. Like a dagger stuck in a table. Forever there. 

She crashed down on her bed, looking straight up in the roof.  
The colors where dancing over her roof. Lively colors in blue, white and yellow filled the empty rooms. It created the sky. The daylight with the sun and some clouds that filled the baby blue sky. She wanted to keep the happiness inside of her through her teenagers years. The same joy she had when she was younger. The painting was 4 years old now. And the happiness that was put in the painting...didn't quietly reach to her. At least not anymore.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Mabel didn't want the sun to go down. She was sold to the day...Even tho she had started to enter the night sky. The creepy moon that haunted the forests...

Her soul was sold.

 

~

 

Dipper sat down on a chair inside of his own room. Clothes were all over the floor. He never put them away. Dipper didn't really quite care either. On his wall, he saw the triangle with one eye on the middle.

'He is always watching ' it said underneath it. The boy had carved it in on the wall with his knife one night. He hadn't been sleeping for several days. And his mind were on its way to explode. His eyes did hurt...And his breaths were heavy.

He would never forget the demon that haunted him. He would never forget what he had done to him.  
But he couldn't help himself but to carve it in. It felt like someone watched him do it. But no one was never there. Only one name echoed in his name.

The brunette wasn't afraid to think of it, but to say it out loud in public scared the shit out of him. He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes on his diary. It was something Mabel told him to start with. She said it might help him keep track of other things then to think about one, dorito.

He opened the book that was brown and staring to fall to pieces. The first page was a picture of a constellation. It was the same constellation he had on his forehead. 

'Dear Diary....

Or whatever you should write. I dont fucking know shut up. Well, Mabel told me this would keep me on a better track then to find my little Dorito....I think she is lying. Like, why am I even doing this?! I have no idea....  
Well, Mabel seems a bit off. My little twin sister has something up. And I cant keep my finger on it. Her eyes are a shade of red...But she doesn't have insomnia as far as I know.  
Today I learned nothing in school. I wont listen to the teachers anymore. Im not like I used to be. I was a happy child. Until someone took it away from me. He scared me...Tricked me.  
My friends are saying that im insane. But what do they know? Nothing.  
I have showed them my scars...I have showed them the symbols. They believe that my mind is playing with me. That it was just a normal psycho. And no demon.

Mabel is scared that im getting Depressed. Well, im looking at all my pictures from Gravity Falls, and from my dear old friend 'Bill Cipher ' im trying to find more information about dream demons on the internet. And I only got that they can not be trusted...Also that they like to make deals.

Nothing new...

I feel awful. Is that normal? '

Dipper looked on the page and read it over and over. 

Again and again.

He had written this one year after he had gotten out from Gravity Falls. At that time, he was still very lost and very young. The brunette was still young, but older.

He turned the page. Only to find six words written over the page with small words and a black inc that was darker then the night.

'I feel awful. Is that normal?'

He turned the page. Only to find the same words on the page. But this time they were bigger. 

'I feel awful. Is that normal?'

His eyes were stuck on the words as they burned inside his head.  
He turned the page.

'I feel awful. Is that normal?'

He didn't remember anything of this. Why had he written that just over and over. He turned the page.

'Hi Pine Tree.

This may or may not come as a shock to you. But you know. I've been watching you for a little while now and are noticing your weird behavior.

YOU WANT ME HERE. DONT YOU?'

He quickly closed the book. Breathing faster. He hadn't touched the diary on a year now. When had Bill written that? Why had he written that? It didn't make any sense in the seventeen years old boys head. But it had to be a logical explanation to this. If only Ford were here...

He opened the book again and opened page six. It were a new message.

'You wont forget about me. Wont you? You humans are strange. But still you wish for me. Strange'

He didn't really want to read everything Bill had written in this book. But how much had the demon really been following him?

Page 7

 

'Pine Tree. You are older. You want revenge dont you?'

Bill was starting to feel the anger at this time. That was no good. He turned the page.

'Pine Tree. Killing me wont change anything. Why are you acting like this? Were did my little Pine Tree go?'

His heart were beating faster when his eyes saw every letter, understanding every word.

Page 8

'Pine Tree?'

That was everything it said on that page. Those words where printed right into his diary. It felt creepy. He turned the page again. It was blank. And so were every little page until the last one appeared. Dipper started to hold his breath.

'Im here'

Those two words meant more then anything. It means that Bill Cipher. A talking dorito in a human form where next to him. The words had just been written. He stroke his fingers over the words. The inc spread over the paper.

He gasped.

"Go away"  
He turned around to see the blond person in front of him.  
His hair was falling over his face. Hiding one of his eyes. And his eyes were like gold. Like the sun. And his clothes were gold and black. 

"See ya soon, in Gravity Falls kid" He said. The demons big eyes were stuck on the brunette. He disappeared into thin air, leaving the little boy all alone in his dark room that looked like a forest. His walls, where trees. Paintings of them. But if you looked closer...He could she all monsters he had encountered. And in his roof...

The night sky. It made everything look so peaceful. And every constellation that they could see from there window were stuck on his roof. Mabel and him are twins, but Mabel loves the daylight. And he loves the night sky. 

And the meeting if Bill.

The demon knew he was coming back. Was he still there? Watching every move he made. He laid down on his bed. 

~

 

Bill was sitting next to his little Pine Tree. Dipper couldn't feel him, hear him or see him tho. But Bill had spend a lot of time just watching everything Dipper made. Bill wasn't sure if Dipper knew what he was doing. The brunette was still a child. But in his older teenager years. Very much things happen then. Their mind often goes dark. And with a past like Dippers...It wasn't strange that he was angry. But killing him? What is going on?

"Pine Tree...Why?" He whispered.  
He needed to know why Dipper was so eager to kill him. Yeah sure, he had scared Pine Tree for the rest of his life. And maybe...Kissed him. And threatened...

"Kid, be careful in Gravity falls. Im warning ya. There is...Other dangers there right now." He inched closer and laid his arms around Dipped, laying his head against the boys chest. Listening to the heartbeat that came out from his heart.

"You are alive"

Dippers eyes softly closed as his breathing becomes more clear. He leaned back on his pillow.  
"Goodnight, Pine Tree"

The sun started to rise. It filled the twins room with light that woke both of them up.  
Mabel was quick to get up. While Dipper laid in his bed and didn't want to move a muscle. Mabel had to literally carry him out of bed and dropping him on the ground so he would get up. 

"Ow!" Dipper stood up and looked at her. "What was that for?!" His eyes fixed themselves on her.

"For not going up, you idiot"

He gave her the stare of his and started to yell at her to get out so he could get dressed.

"What!? Its not like I never seen it before~" she smiled when her brother became all red in his face of anger. "Out, now!!" She giggled as she ran out quickly.

Dipper stared at the door. He rolled his eyes and walked with heavy steppes towards it. He laid his hand on it, and softly closed it. He looked down and grabbed some clothes. A red t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie and a pair of jeans.he had those clothes almost every day. But to him, he didn't care.

He sighed as he opened the door again. Slowly walking out from his room. Dippers steps echoed through the hall. He walked downstairs were he finds his sister running around in the kitchen, making breakfast. She throughs eggs everywhere, and spills milk.

Dipper raises an eyebrow as he watches his sister panic over the eggs that had cracked just beside the pan. He thought to himself that she would handle to do it by herself. But when she didn't leave the thing with the eggs, he stepped in.

"Mabel, you look like a chicken running around like I dont know what. I can help you." He said and crossed his arms. She stopped and stood still. Her stare were like lasers. It burned him.  
"You know, I might be a little crazy now and then, but its not like I'm a psycho." He walked forward to the oven, and looked at the mess.

"I know that, bro-bro" She said in a low voice, feeling empty inside.

Dipper turned around and smiled to her. "Come on now Mabel..." He said and winked to her. She smiled too and grabbed some new eggs, and handed politely them to him. 

He cracked them open and they fell into the pan, leaving a hissing sound. Mabel glared at her brother. He often was a bit down, or angry. Not happy like this. But she didn't care. Mabel had her brother. And he was perfect in her eyes. Some persons just couldn't see that Dipper was kind and loving, he was just blinded at the moment.

Dipper served her eggs with some bacon and they sat down and started to eat. 

"Well, I don't know...Are you sure you want this, bro? Its been a long time. And Stan and Ford aren't there to protect us anymore. We are alone facing the supernatural world..." Mabel started, but Dipper stopped her with lifting a finger.

"Mabel, we are older now. We can face the danger! We aren't like, small kids anymore. We are turning to adults this summer!" Dipper wasn't angry, be he showed that he was serious. 

"Okay...If you say so."

Dipper nodded and returned to his eggs and bacon. The boy was serious about that they could face the danger...But Gravity Falls wasn't Gravity Falls without their beloved Grunkles. Dipper looked through the window that was behind his twin sister. The light from the sun shun over the round table they were sitting at. The kitchen was kinda messy after Mabel's last break down when she couldn't handle the eggs..That silly little girl...

 

They grabbed their bags and got on a bus towards Gravity Falls. Mabel was sitting next to him. She didn't say a word. She just stares through the window. Her mind was off in her dreamworld. Everything was happy their. Dipper wasn't like he is now. 

But they are teenagers aren't they?

Dipper on the other hand was playing a game. It was called  
'DBS' that stood for 'Death by stranger' it was about figuring out who had killed Dr,Len. It was a mobile game that Dipper thought was fun. Since he loves to solve things.

The hours passed by and they got closer and closer to Gravity Falls. Mabel started to hold her breath when the bus stopped. The doors opened, allowing them to walk off. They grabbed each other's hand and walked off the bus.

Gravity Falls


	2. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper cant stop Bill. The demon keeps trying to reach out for his own little meat bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry!! I havent been able to write so much thid year because I have a lot of things going on. I didnt even have the time to go through thid. Incase it is typos here and there, please ignore them! I just didnt have the time and started to feel guilty for bot upploading in nearly two weeks!

Dipper stood next to his twin. There eyes fixed on the small wooden cottage that was standing right in front of them, in the forest. The memories flooded through their heads. Whenever they laughed, or cried when they had been there, filled their heads.

"Mabel, we are back"   
Dipper said and walked towards the Mystery Shack. His footsteps were quiet and easy on the soft ground. But his breath told that he was afraid. Afraid for entering this building again. He heard himself from when he was younger to call on his sister. He remember how they would play all day in the forest. Free. 

He turned to the door that was old. The keyhole was a little rusty. So was the key Dipper had in his hand. Mabel walked towards him and looked on his hand that was pale white from holding the key so hard. Mabel gave him a concern look.

"Dipper...Are you scared? Its okay. Im scared too..." she said with a calm voice. He turned to her. It was like magic. She could almost always calm him down. Its like his twin sister had something magical inside of her. How she could always make sure that everything would be fine. How bad it even was. 

He places the key in the keyhole and the door opened. The smell of old air hit them. But the flash of gold was blinding. The sun shined through the window. And something was flashing in the sunlight. 

Mabel got behind her twin brother. He had sworn to her that he would always protect her, no matter what.

Dipper narrowed his eyes.   
"Who the fuck are you, and why the hell are you here?!" The words that left the boys mouth didn't feel like it would have been something he would have said a couple of years ago. But it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered right now was to keep Mabel safe.

"Why have you changed so much...? It was funnier when you just were scared. But that you will fight more doesn't harm me. It might even be better." 

The first thing that Dipper saw when the man stepped into the light were his eyes. Those golden eyes that were just like the sun...Like gold. The boy didn't know why he always got lost in Bills eyes. But those eyes were so deep...They just shun over everything. 

Mabel grabbed Dippers arm like Dipper would just disappear into thin air. That had happened last time they were in Gravity Falls.

The teenage boy was fixed on the demons face. He just wanted to touch it...He could even see how blank Bills face were in his human form. It didn't have any signs of anger in it. 

"well, can't I just get a single 'hello' or something- ?"

"Hi" Dipper were quick to answer. Bills hair had grown a little longer. It were blonde. The demon wore a yellow shirt with a black triangle on, and some black pants. 

"Well, Guess someone thought that finally I was worthy a small 'hi'"  
Bill walked closed to the twins that still were so cute. They looked older. He had seen Pine Tree grow, but Shooting Star hadn't get observed as much. Her hair was long and fell down on her back, just like before. But she didn't have those stupid bracelets anymore. But a star was marked on her hand.

"What is it? You always want something right? Last time-"

"Well last time was years ago...Pine Tree. And look at you now! You want to kill me? No, no you don't. At least not anymore. You still like me, I can tell~" Bill teased.

"Let me at him!" Dipper screamed as he tried to break from his sister hold on him. Mabel pulled him back so he wouldn't run and try to punch Bill. Even she understood that it was a very bad idea. 

"Dipper no!"

"Mabel!! I swear! Let me at him!!"  
He kicked and fights against his sister that was holding him so close so he wouldn't take off towards the demon. It was hard for her to hold him back. He was strong...

"Dipper! Stop!! Please..."   
Mabel begged him.

Bill stood there and watched. He knew Dipper wanted to kill him. That he hated him. But had he really changed that innocent child this much? Dipper were screaming on his own twin sister to let him kill somebody. And that body just happened to be Bill. 

Bills heart was breaking. Last time he was just a little bored and wanted some fun. And he didn't know he would fall for the human kid. It was a little embarrassing.   
But he couldn't help but to gain feelings for Dipper. Bill had seen everything Dipper had done. He was happy, just a little blind of hate.  
And the hate was pointed to him.  
He still wanted Dipper. 

"Let me at him!!"

Mabel stared at Bill.  
"Are you out of your mind?!" She yelled towards him. Bill was just watching. Always jus watching.  
He didn't teleport away or anything.  
Nor did he help her. Or talked.  
It drove he insane.

"Let me at him!!"

"Why are you just looking?!" Mabel screamed. She gasped as she was thrown to the side by her twin. Dipper broke free. And he was running towards the demon.

Bill just looked at Dipper.  
In his mind, he just saw Dipper smiling and laughing. A young kid that just were free, wanted to fight the evil and had a pretty good life.   
He saw Dipper run towards him, but instead of his teenage figure, he saw the younger version of him. The younger Dipper were running towards him with a big smile on his face.

"Pine Tree?"

Bill woke up from his daydream. Dipper were just in front of him now. He had stopped and was breathing heavy. His Pine Trees eyes were stuck on him. Bill couldn't even read Dippers mind.

"Im gonna kill you..."  
Dipper got closer.

"I swear..."

Bill was thought something he didn't want to think about. But he couldn't help it. Every muscle in the demons meabag ached. Why?

"Im gonna end y-"

Bill grabbed Dipper around his wrist. "No, you cant. You cant just kill a demon with your bare fists. You really are stupid aren't ya...?"  
Bill grins.

The younger boy stared at a demon. Full of fury. The demon were right. But that Bill called him stupid was another thing. No one called him stupid.

Mabel watched in terror. Choked about the situation. She was afraid to do anything. 

"Don't worry Pine Tree...Im more stupid then you are"  
Bill leaned in and kissed the teenage boy on his lips. But just after Dipper had felt Bills touch, the demon were gone. Just like that.

"Dipper!" He heard his sister behind him. She was running towards were he was standing.  
"Dipper?" She got beside him and looked on him. The vision of her brothers eyes was strange. He was staring on nothing. And he was still breathing heavy. 

"Dipper...What did he do? What did you do...?"

Dipper turned to his sister.  
"Nothing. Well, at least he is gone. Come on sis...Lets just fix up the Shack a little."

She nods. The little girl knew that Bill had done something. Because Dipper didn't want to tell her. Something serious. Maybe he had threatened him or something like that? Or he reminded him of everyones death. Their grunkles were dead, his old crush were dead. And their parents were divorced now. 

Thy got upstairs and walked into their old bedroom. It was a little dusty. But no one had touched it in years. Everything were just like when they had left it. Strange, Stan never came up here again after that it seems like.

Bill smashed his head on the wall. The old house he had kept Dipper as his prisoner in was still the same. At least upstairs. The only thing that looked different was the marks on the wall. More then a thousand marks were carved into the wall. Bill carved a mark into the wall every time he couldn't get the boy out of his head. 

He had been down in the basement and touched the stained blood from Dipper that was on the floor and on the walls. It felt kinda good to just know that it had come out from his little Pine Tree.

Bill closed his eyes.  
"Stupid stupid stupid..." he mumbles over and over again to himself. He hadn't planned to kiss Dipper the first thing they do, he thought about maybe luring him out in the forest first. Or mess around with them. But no, he just straight up fucking kissed him!

"No! Im not more stupid then that little monster. Im more clever!"  
All his feelings were bubbling inside of him. And he could feel everything ever since he had gotten himself an own meatbag.

Bills head hurt. He backed away from the wall and started to feel a bit dizzy. But he did just bang his head into the wall just now...What an idiot...

Mabel and Dipper made themselves some lunch. They were a good team in the kitchen. They both knew what they were supposed to do. They didn't have to give the other information or anything like that.

They started to eat in silence.  
Mabel just watched her brother as he stared down in the table.  
Dippers thought about Bill.  
The boys nerves were tingling inside of his body. The sense and taste from Bills kiss were just stuck. How much he even tried to not think about it, he ended up replaying the scene inside of his head over and over again. Everything was like slow motion.  
He thought about what he could have done to maybe avoid it, and sometimes he even thought about how he could have made the demon even stay a little longer. His emotion were playing him. And oh, they were playing him good.

"Dipper, please. Talk to me. What happened? Is this really how we gonna start? Seeing Bill and now you don't want to talk about it? You know, if he gets really annoying...We can try to figure out a spell or something. You know, Stan have been writing safety spells. Before he died..." she stopped herself. Stans death were something that still nagged her sometimes. Her heart slowed down a little.

"Mabel, last time I were there. He didn't just torture me. He did...other things. You saw it yourself. I think he tries to wake Something inside of me. Making me weak...just like last time."

He thought she would understand the rest. With just that little summary, she maybe could understand what had happened.   
Her eyes were big as she dropped her spoon. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she stared on him.  
"He kissed you?"she mumbled and looked at him. She had a thing for this. She was a love expert...kinda. But the images of her brother and a fucking demon kissing were burned into her brain. Carved into stone.  
Bill kissing Dipper? It sounded unbelievable. Impossible. 

"Yes..Mabel...and...

"Wait, did you like it...?"

"Im sorry what?"

Mabel rolled her eyes.  
"Did you enjoy it? Or should i rather say...missed it?!" There were anger in her voice. She was afraid to loose Dipper to Bill. And loosing her brother was the worst possible thing that could happened to her.

"Mabel?! Of course I didn't! Why would I even miss it?!"

"Because last time you enjoyed it! And now you're just sitting there and staring down in the table!"  
She stood up and looked down to him. She was so scared. Her blood pumped through her.

"Mabel...That is because I am angry! Do you have any proof-"

"You were blushing!" The tears ran down her face. "Y-...you were..." she sniffs quietly. Dipper quickly got up and started to run towards his twin. She fell to the ground and started to cry. "You..are...thinking about him...You...I dont want to loose you too...Bill has no emotions...He would just..."

Dipper grabbed her and started to hold her. Letting her cry. He knew that it was just her being over protective. God she wouldn't even let him go outside sometimes.   
"Mabel, do you really think I would give in myself for a dumb, stupid demon? Mabel...Im not as stupid as I look"

"Y-you dont look stupid..." she was starting to calm down when she heard him say those words. Dipper was hers. And no else. It was her brother. And the fucking demon was not going to touch him again.  
She dried her tears and hugged him. He was warm, and gentle. He didn't hug to hard. And not to soft.

"That's because we are twins dummy..." He said. She started to giggle quietly.

They finished their lunch and they decided to go to bed. It had been a long day for both of them. They decided that Dipper would have his room upstairs, and Mabel would take Stan's old room. 

"Goodnight...Dipper"

"Night"

They hugged each other one last time. Then the twins separated. Dipper walked upstairs, and Mabel was walking to the side to find her way to their old Grunkles room.

Dipper laid down in the bed and tried to fall asleep. But with all the thoughts that circled around in head, he couldn't barely close his eyes. It had happened pretty much this day. Some things he wasn't even proud about. Like fighting with Mabel and meeting Bill. It nagged his mind and drove him insane.

He sighed as he slowly started to drag his hand down. The teenage boy looked into the wall as he started to pleasure himself. Dippers breath got faster as he saw someone staring down on him.  
He immediately stopped with his nasty thing. The blond boy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Pine tree...Where did that innocent kid go?" Bill asked and started to laugh a little. Wich only made Dipper more angry.

"Shut up"

"Oh Pine Tree! I can help you if you want~"

Dipper got all red in his face. The thought of Bill helping him just made him feel like he was going to through up. No way in hell that he would ever let Bill get his hands on him again.

"Bill you fucking idiot I would never let you-"

"You want too~ I can read your mind, remember?"

Dipper stopped. Had he really thought about that? Maybe just for a second...But could Bill really notice that? Was he serious? Did he just say that? The thoughts echoed through the teenage boy.

Bill smiled as he walked towards the bed were his little Pine Tree were. The sight of the boy sent something through the demon. He felt that he had to touch him, sense the kids soft skin that know was heavily bruised on some places on his body. Bill climbed up in the bed and holds Dipper down so he wont run away.

"Bill!!" Dipper screams as he tried to get the demon that had already done enough. 

"I said I would help~"

"Mabel!!"

Bill laid his hand over Dippers mouth so he wouldn't scream on his twin sister again. The blonde demon knew that if Mabel found them like this, she would never leave him alone again. And then he could never sneak out with his little Pine Tree. They didn't hear a sound from Mabel.

"Dont be so rude. I'm just helping you! Don't worry. I can go gentle-"

Dipper succeeded with getting out his arm from the hold of the demon on top of him and punched him in the face.

"I said go off!!" 

Bill landed beside Dipper as he rubbed where the kid just had punched him. It was definitely going to leave a small bruise mark. 

"God damn you Pine Tree. I swear, Im gonna kill you" Bills eyes started to turn to a slightly red shade. His pupils got bigger and looked like black holes. Dipper started to shake.

A knife appeared from no where Nd into the turned boys hand.

"Well, ready Pine Tree? And also! I made sure that Shooting star wont hear us. Sounds good right"

"Oh I hate you" Dippers eyes were stuck on the demon as he crawled backwards.


	3. Goodbye, my Pine Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...This chapther might be a but confusing...Just a warning.

"Back off!!" Dipper screamed like his life hanged on it. He didn't want to show fear, he tried to instead show that he was angry. Angry with the demon who was holding a knife.

The insane side off Bill was nothing to mess with. Dipper had learned that. The dream demon had gone insane once and hold Dipper captured. For the most of the time, he was just insane and had been cutting in marks in the younger male. But sometimes he wasn't like that. Dipper had wondered if Bill was more insane then, or he literally for once had been sane.  
When they had kissed.

"But Pine Tree! I thought it was fun last time! And I really want to see pain and blood right now! And I wanna hear you scream, and beg for me to stop!" 

Tottaly insane, Dipper thought. Why does it feel like someone is punching him in the stomach? It hurts. But Bill isn't moving. 

"Bill! Its no fair with using your magic!" Dipper screams as he hold for his stomach. The pain is burning. It felt like his organs were on fire and the blood rushed through him.

"I ain't doing anything, Pine Tree! Are you so scared?" The blonde man grinned to the boy who was staring to curl up in the bed.

"God damn you Bill! Stop!" 

The pain started to spread trough his body. Every nerve were burning inside of him. Dipper screamed out, without even understanding what he was doing. The pain was growing so strong inside of him. He though he was going to explode. 

"Pine Tree...?"

The tears streamed down the boys face.

"Good, let us just ignore that and let me just cut you open..."

Bill stopped in his movements. He started to question himself whata fuck he was actually doing. Why did he really want to hurt Pine Tree? Was he angry for some reason? And why did it feel like something was taking over his little Pine Tree...

"Bill...help..."

Dipper pushed his nails into his skin and made blood appear. The blood sipped down and colored his arms. Making Bill look confused on the boy.

"Are YOU starting it for me?!" Bill cocked his head to his side.  
Something was blocking his mind. What was he missing? It felt like some memories were gone. He wasn't himself. Why did he feel like Pine Tree meant something to him? Didn't he had tried to kill him over and over again? Why was he even in his room?!

"Whaaaat are you doing? And why am I feeling like this? We are enemies! And why am I even in your room!"

"Bill you kissed me damn it! That explains your..."  
Dipper grinned when he felt his body explode. His eyes started to turn a slightly red color. And his pupils got slimmer. 

Bill narrowed his eyes. His little Pine Tree, was all still. Just laying in his bed, bleeding. 

"Wait, how did I forget that?" He asked himself.

"Heheh...Oh you really are stupid, Cipher" That didn't really sound like Dippers voice. That voice were to deep, and to...manly. Dipper voice were soft and still sounded a bit childish. 

"Pine Tree..?"

"Oh, sorry. This was YOUR puppet right? Oops!" 

Bill eyes were fixed on the boy. That was his Pine Tree. But on the same way, it wasn't his Pine Tree. In two ways. But right now, there was someone who gained control over the teenage boy. Not okay.

"Oh, not so much of a talker I see...Okay. Im cool with that. My name is Tarius"

"And who the hell do you think you are?! That's MY Pine Tree!"

"I told you, Im Tarius. And he isn't yours, is he? Not at least in the way you WANT him to be."

Tarius, or Dipper... got up and looked the demon into his golden eyes. Tarius saw the pain in Bills eyes.

"What are you talking about...? The way I want? You just took over him! Thats the only-"

"We both know that you love him"

Bill got quiet. He hadn't really thought about that. The dream demon knew deep inside that he likes his little Pine Tree...a lot. But love?

"Why would I love him? He is just a stupid normal human kid!"

Tarius smiled. Bill didn't like that smile. He saw Dipper, but it wasn't Dippers smile. 

"Well, I have to...end your little feelings you have towards this human...And I have to say that he is kinda attractive "  
Tarius moved his hand between the teenage boys legs. That made Bill go Insane.

"Dont you fuckin dare do that!" The dream demons eyes were locked on the other demon.  
Somewhere in his head, he heard Tarius name echo over and over again. Red.

"Oh my god...What are you gonna do?"

"Im gonna mess with the kids memories. He will forget every little...romantic...thing you and he did together. And I will learn him to hate you more then he already did"

Bill sighed. Feeling his heart breaking. He knew the truth.

"I don't think Pine Tree could hate me more then he already do..." 

"Oh Cipher. Humans are very strange. This kid is just very confused and angry. But deep inside, he has a special place for you. Just looking trough every memory...You and him...I can't imagine how it would go in bed"

Bill got all red in his face. He didn't like what Tarius were doing. Going trough his Pine Trees memories... Telling those things that he wished he could hear from the real Dipper self... And the last part.

"That will never happened!"  
Bills voice were cold.

"Hm. Sooner or later. I can fix that you know, im gonna erase his memories and rebuild them. Im gonna control him. And he wont even know."

"Why do you have to ruin that?! I mean, of everything you could have done, you decided to do this?!"

Tarius walked towards the chair and sat down. He narrowed his eyes and looked on the dream demon.

"Well, I have seen what would happen if I never did this. You're relationship with this human can change so much. It is never meant for a human to even know that demons exist. But what do you think would happen if a human even got LAID with a demon? What do you think Cipher? And also, I can tell you that Dipper Pines will do horrible things that will cause a lot of problems. For everyone. Including you. Thats why I have to break this down "

Bill blushed. He never thought that those things would happen. Would Dipper really want to...get laid with a dream demon? He didn't even show any signs of even loving the demon. And what on earth would Dipped do? Would he kill someone? Or what would happen?

"Your a time demon. You can change time if something goes wrong. Like in this case..."

Tarius nodded.

"What would Pine Tree do?"

"What?"

"You told me he would to horrible things..."

"Oh. You would help the kid try to end me...And Dipper would have gotten my power, because he never had or have a power. The earth would slowly break down. Just like your little human."

Bill was breathing fast. Would Dipper really do that?   
It doesn't sound like it. But the kid had been changing. A lot. And only an idiot wouldn't notice that.

"If I promise you, that it wont happen, would you leave his memories alone and NOT go back in time with him?"  
The dream demon weren't really sure that it would work that way. Himself knew that he couldn't change it just like that. 

"Really Cipher?"

"Aw come on! I will stop him. And I wont do it!" 

"Hm...How can I trust you? Cipher, its too late "

Bills heart stopped. Dippers memories of them together...gone?   
Only hate and sadness remained. Tarius had mentioned that Dipper actually had feelings for him. And now it was all gone.   
Bill didn't know why that hurt so much. It is just a normal kid. 

Dipper fell to the ground and laid still for a while. He was breathing, but didn't let out a sound. Until he raised his head and turned to the demon. Looking straight at him.

"Whata fuck do you think you're doing here?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear things up, Dipper knows everything what had happened. He has just forgotten all the romantic things. He knows he had been captured and hurt, but not that they ever kissed or even hugged.


	4. I can always lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, every sunday a new chapther will come out. And yeah, im very shocked over that this little mini serie is getting so many hits...And Dont forget to leave a comment! It always makes my day! <3

"Mabel!!"

Bill grinned. Tho he felt the urge to run, to flee. He knew that Mabel wouldn't come. The spell would last for another hour. She wouldn't hear a word. And Dipper were too naive to understand what the demon had done to his twin sister that flirted with every guy she saw. Stupid girl.

One thought swirled through the mind of the blonde boy.  
'I can play along'  
His heart screamed no, but he never listened to that stupid thing. Only his mind. 

"Stupid bitch waking up while I'm trying to kill you"

Tarius had already succeeded. They wouldn't be lovers anymore, they would be enemies. 

The demon wanted to cry, alone. Not wanting the world to know about his feelings. Why did even demons have feelings? Its stupid. Bill didn't even want them. The dream demon never wanted them. He didn't care if he was insane. But would that hurt Dipper? Bad thought!

"In my sleep?!" Dipper yelled towards the demon, true fear spreading through his face, leaving his face pale white. And his pupils got slimmer. The heart beating was growing faster, and the blood flooded through him faster. Bill could almost hear it. 

"Yeah, so?"

Dipper crawled against the wall. Hr didn't know why he had suddenly hit the floor, but his head was paying for it. Stupid.

"What have you done?! Why does it feels like some of my memories has been thrown out from the window?!"

Dream demons were rare. Bill was the only one as fas as he knew. The blonde boy didn't ever learn fully about himself. Normally, his feelings never truly reached his head. They were just hidden, deep inside his dark heart, his lonely soul. So how the hell did this human pull his hands around them and bringing them to the surface?!  
What would he say? He couldn't tell the truth. His little Pine Tree would never believe him. Ever. But why did the kid even sense that something Inside of him were missing?!

"I may or may not have thrown you a bit to hard into the ground...my bad!~"  
Bill grinned towards the boy.

"You did what?!"  
Dipper felt himself getting more annoyed on the demon. 

"Pine Tree! You cant believe what I just did!"

Dipper put on a Stoney face, and looked at Bill, showing that he was annoyed. It felt like something was missing. And something important. But it was probably nothing!

"I killed your sister!"

Dippers mouth got wide opened as tears started to form in his eyes. The brunette could feel his heart stop. Everything did go in slow motion. He didn't hear a thing and started to run towards his sisters room. His head ached when he bashed the door opened. 

"Mabel!"

He shake her a little, but she doesn't let out a sound. He slowly started to understand that Bill had tricked him. Her chest was moving up and down, steady. 

"Why wont she wake up?!"

"I kinda put a spell on her, so she wouldn't hear us. It wont last for much longer~"

Dipper didn't know if the demon was serious or not. And he surely didn't get why that was necessary.  
But nothing was clear to him anymore. He had forgotten why he had cut himself, what drove him to that?

"Why?! Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Things didn't go as I wanted...I had to do it. Until things got in the way~"

Dipper was going to explode of anger soon. And confusing was it too. 

"Things...got in the way?! What were you planning?"

The brunette started to calm down a bit, but the anger still filled his body. He felt his heart pumping faster, and wanting answers. The demon had mentioned something about 'things getting in the way'.  
What?

Bill just smiled and looked on the boy. He didn't know what to do.   
Pine Tree asked questions he really wouldn't want to answer. But whata heck?! Pine Tree could believe it or not.

"There were a demon erasing your memories ~"

"What did you erase?!"

"Who said it was me?"

Dipper got quiet and thought about it. More demons? No, Bill was definitely pulling his leg, he had too! 

"Well...What other demon would do it huh?!"

"You are impossible "

Dipper got all red in his face of anger. 

"Dipper...what are you...-"

She stopped herself and looked up with sleepy eyes. She saw to men standing beside her, one blonde and her beloved twin brother.

"AHHHH!!!"

"Mabel! Shh!"

Dipper put his hand over his sisters mouth, which made her quiet quick. He couldn't handle her screaming while having this headache. But her eyes were stuck on the demon next to him, that was oddly suspicious.

She pushed his hand aside.  
"What is he doing here?! And why are you watching me sleep?!"

"I don't know Mabel. He is suspicious."

"Isn't he always? And why are you okay with him next to you?!"

"Mabel! I am not okay with it, snd he is more suspicious then ever... and he erased my memory of something."

Bill watched the twins talk. He thought it was a little cute that they was still naive, and was panicking over nothing.

"You did what?!"

Bill woke up from his thoughts when he noticed the girl yelling on him with her clear voice.

"Long story. I didn't. But I can definitely tell what is gone..."

Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Bill...Whata heck is missing?"

Bill looked on the boy who had no idea of what's going on. Hr saw Bills face turn a slightly shade of pink.

"Lets see if you can figure that one out"

Mabel sighed.  
"I fucking hate you you son of a bitch" 

"Big words Mabel"

Bill had disappeared and left the two twin siblings alone. They had no idea of what was missing. But they knew that something wasn't there anymore. Mabel saw that her brother were acting different, and that he wouldn't stop think about it.   
Mabel was sad, she couldn't help her brother like she wanted too.  
And the boy were feeling empty.

He decided in the end that a walk might would help. So he grabbed a random book on the shelf and went outside. 

The forest were just like he remembered it. Full of life and big old pine trees. It smelled lovely and the air was fresh. Dipper felt free. So he sat down, grabbed his book and started to read it.

The book was interesting, it was about a boy who once walked through the city, only to find a building that had never been there before. And when he had walked inside, he was chained up by a crazy girl that was called Musija.   
Musija used the boy for all crazy stuff. She used his blood to give to the animals, his flesh was used to pay the church. And sometimes, she even used him as a sex slave.

Maybe not as much interesting anymore...

"Gross..."  
Dipper mumbled and laid away the book. He hugged his knees and closed his eyes. The brunette was so tired. It hadn't been such a good day. And memories was lost. 

"I've done things like that to you..you know"

Dippers eyes god wide opened, but he didn't lift his head to see the person next to him. But that voice only belonged to one, triangle. 

"Somethings maybe weren't as bad...But...you get the point~"

"No...? I just know you used me to carve in your symbols...And more cuts all over me. And you tasted my blood."

"Its more to it then that. I didn't make those small cuts, that was you all along. And yea. I tasted your blood. But do you wanna know something ?"

Dipper raised his head, only to find himself looking into the demons deep eyes. He nodded.

"You"

Bill didn't want to continue.  
He really felt that it would lead to no good. This was wrong. Wait, since when did he get sympathy?!

"I...?"  
Dipper said, quietly .

"Never mind!"

"Tell me"

"Pine Tree, no"

Dipper jumped onto the demon, holding him down to the ground when Bill didn't expect it. 

"Tell me now!"

Bill couldn't help but to blush. The boy was adorable when he was angry. And pinning him to the ground just made it better. Dippers narrowed his eyes.

"Are you...blushing?"

Bill gulped. This was a bit embarrassing...

"Yes" he said confident ." I guess I am"

Bill flew up, and wasn't even trying when he swing Dipper to the ground, pinning him down this time. Making the boy close his eyes.

Bills hands strikes down along his arms, only to find plays in the brunettes hands. Which he grabbed. He placed his knees on the boys legs, and looking down on him with his devil grin.

"Guess what Pine Tree?"

Dipper didn't answer.

"We were lovers"

The warmth of Bills touch was filling the boy quickly, making his heart raze faster. And even if his body hurt, he didn't really care. Because Bills kiss were worth it. Why did he like it? He didn't know. Why had Bill said lovers? The young teenage boy didn't get that either.

Bill pulled away.  
"Do you get it now?"

With a blast he left his little Pine Tree alone again.


	5. Remember!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is happenig. And the two boys has to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> National tests...Im so sorry...but Im gonna have super big tests in school. So the chapther will be late...but im gonna do my best. I have been sick...And i still got to school tho i knew. This was a very very bad choice. And Ive been sleeping all day, only having some time here and there to write. Im sorry...

"Cipher"

The cold voice filled the little room. The voice were familiar, and he knew it to well. That voice belonged to the demon Tarius who had gained control over HIS little Pine Trees body, and removed every little romantic thing. Dipper didn't quite understand. Would he ever?

"Im only trying to repair what you have done...Tarius. Leave him alone. He is mine, I have marked him."

Tarius was standing in the door opening, looking in on the dream demon.   
"That doesn't matter to me. If I die, you know whats gonna happen"

Bill banged his fist into the wall with pure anger. Everything Tarius said was bullshit. Pine Tree was HIS and his alone. He would do whatever he wanted with the boy, and no one should stop that. 

"I can do whatever I want with him. Torture him for weeks without anyone knowing. Or I could just have him changed up. I can use him however I want. And that little stupid fucking human boy running around there just made me feel guilty!"

Tarius raised an eyebrow. His black hair was so short on top of his head that it made him look like a normal human. And his eyes were black, just like the holes in space.

"Sure. I don't care. If you excuse me, im gonna have som real fun"

Bill knew Tarius had left. The loneliness were filling the room faster then ever it felt like. The demon sighed to himself, looking up. All his thoughts were pointed towards the brown haired boy.  
What were he doing right now? Had he any thoughts about the demon? Bill was so unsure. 

 

Dipper just sat there, staring out into the air. "Lovers" the word echoed through his mind. Bill had gotten what he wanted, Dipper were confused. The boy knew the demon were crazy and loved to make other people confused, but wasn't the word 'lovers' a bit too far?

"Whata hell is wrong with that demon..." the most thing that nagged him was the kiss. Like, who the fuck is that demon?! 

"He have tried to kill me, hurt me, tried to kill my uncles, killed Wendy, killed Ford, took over my body, destroyed Gravity Falls...And now he is fucking kissing me. Is this a fucking joke he sat up? Trying to make me more confused...He really is taking advantage of my memory loss..."

Dipper got quiet as he realized something.

"Since when did I start talking like this out loud to nobody...?"

The boy grabbed his book, thinking about throwing it in the lake so his twin sister wouldn't get her hands on it, but really didn't have the lust too. He just walked through the lonely, cold forest.

He couldn't get his mind off Bill. It was so strange, why did all of this thing happen? 

"I can always go and see Paz..."

He said and nodded to himself.  
The human knew that Mabel would  
Go crazy if he didn't bring her.   
Mabel and Paz didn't meet very often, but they were together. Mabel had gone insane with telling him. Dipper smiled.

"Ow"

He stopped and looked down on himself. It felt like someone were trying to rip his soul out from his body, kinda like when...Bill took over him.

Dipper gasped at the memory. How he had so foolish excepted the deal, how Bill used him...The brunette started shaking. His legs moved forward when he fight against the one trying to take over him. If he could just...hold on tight...

He fell to the ground and screamed right out. His body felt like it was on fire and being ripped apart. The birds flew away, and the sky felt like grey and cold, instead of blue and soft. 

His body fell down to the ground. Dippers eyes were stuck as he looked out into thin air. Every nerve inside of him screamed. Every muscle tried to move. But his heart were slowing down, and his eyes softly tried to close.

"You are on hell of a fighter, boy. No wonder why Bill like you so much"

The once soft milk chocolate eyes had turned to a red color and his pupils got slim, just like the eyes on a cat. A smile broke out over his face as he took the form over the teens body. 

"But that friend of yours are dangerous...She could harm the future. Whats her name again? Pacifica? Good god such a bad name. But I hope you don't mind me thinking that"

Tarius felt the boys souls resisting him, but the demon only laughed. The boy was so naive, thinking he could fight against a demon.  
Huh...Didn't he learn to behave from Cipher ?

Tarius looked into the forest quick, to make sure no one else was nearby.

"Listen, kid. My name is Tarius. And I just took over your damn body. I promise im not like your old little buddy 'Bill Cipher ' but trust me, that doesn't mean im less dangerous. I am here to erase a couple of things. I control time, and I have seen your fucking future. Cipher and you are gonna kill me, and the hole world will fall apart after that. So listen, I will remove every odd thought, even your feelings this time. I was an idiot to not get away with those. But hey, look at the bright side! You wont even remember I said all of this. Have a good life, mr Pines"

Tarius started to change the brunette. He made all those feelings be erased, and left was nothing. Of course the boy would know who Bill was, but he wouldn't remember any feelings, or the memories. But their were always something in the way. If they succeeded, Dipper could het everything back. But that would be incredible hard. Tarius wouldn't let that happen. If anything suspicious woke up inside the boy, he would snap.

Tarius smiled to himself. The world was saved. Why didn't he just kill them? He didn't want to be a murderer...And he didn't want the world to go under, either.

He chose.

 

'"PINE TREE!"

The voice were familiar and echoed. The words were familiar and only spoked by a certain demon. And he shouldn't even be around. 

Dipper looked around himself. Light, only light.

It reminded him of all his dreams. He always just finds himself in a bit room, were nothing seems to exits. But wasn't there always someone with him?

"PINE TREE!"

Dipper looked down and sighed. He felt alone, and forgotten. But someone still screamed out his nickname. But who? Dippers mind felt like it was being torn apart. What was real and what was not?

"PINE TREE!"

The boy closed his eyes and tears started to fall to the ground. It hurt, it hurt so much. Like a burning pain in his head.

"DIPPER!"

Suddenly, he felt a hand being laid on his shoulder. The hand spread warmth through his hole body. The nerved screamed and every muscle wanted to move, just to get the hand off.

The brunette turned around, and there he was. A blonde boy with spike formed hair and those golden eyes. But they weren't filled with anger, happiness or full of insanity.

They were crying.

"PINE TREE!"

Dipper didn't know why he just couldn't answer. Or why it felt like he didn't care. The demon stared on him, crying. But the young boy didn't shoe him anything. 

"PINE TREE! REMEMBER!"

Remember what?'

Everything hurt. Something was very, VERY wrong. His heart were aching and his fingers twitching. No, somethings up. 

The demon looked up in the roof.  
It was just like a pain that filled him. His head, heart, lungs, bones and brain hurt. Like it was calling out for something something he couldn't reach. What was it?

Pain. Something so simple, turned into one of the biggest things in humanity. Everyone has experience pain sometimes. No matter how it played out. Bill used to love pain. Oh how fun it was!

But this pain was...Different.

Suddenly, something hit him. He started to think about the boy. The little teenage boy who ran around, thinking he understood all of Gravity Falls when he did just understand a little bit. God Ford was so much more fun to play with. But that was for so long time ago. 

"Pine tree!"

Bill screamed out. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't him who screamed. R it was, but he didn't control it.

"Pine tree!"

Why were he screaming out his name?! 

"Dipper?"

Bills memories felt fuzzy. Like something was blocking it. And he knew what was going on.  
The stupid Tarius have started to think removing his memories about the boy was a good idea. But how would he ever succeed? But one after one, he felt his memories go away. "How...?" How did Tarius do that? Bill looked out through the window, hoping to see his little Pine Tree outside...Waiting for him. His little Pine Tree... But he would never see the boy smiling and filled with sunshine outside of his window. The stress filled the blonde boy. 

"DIPPER! REMEMBER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you liked it! Dont forget to leava a little comment!


	6. Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapther! This chapther has alot of jumps in it, but is a bit longer then usal.

One note. He had to leave something behind. His memories slowly faded away. And he felt like he had missed something.

"I love him...remember what Tarius said..."

Bill ran around in his house, grabbed some paper and a pen. What had Tarius said...?

'Kiss Pine Tree'

He wrote quickly and signed with his name. He had to remember his Pine Tree... He had to remember all the times they had together. The demon wanted to remember his feelings towards the human. Even tho he didn't like them at all. Bill just felt it was wrong. The human had changed him after all. And that was no good. 

Bill turned to the table where he saw a lighter. Should he burn the paper and start over? Be his normal self and forget his affection towards the boy? That would be better, and no heartbroke involved. At least not for him.  
But if he decided to read the paper, he would know. He would understand that Tarius had removed some of his memories. And then he would know what feelings he had...Towards a mortal.

Choose...

 

Dipper was completely still. His eyes stared out into oblivion. The boy felt like he had lost everything inside of him. Like someone used a hammer on a glass, and now everything is shattered. 

But how often had he felt that way? More times then he can remember.   
He might have just been sleeping bad. How did he fall asleep in the forest anyway? He glanced around him, but he couldn't see anything suspicious.

"Huh...Guess I really have to go to sleep earlier...Mabel was right..."

He sighed to himself of the memory of his twin sister complains.

"Please Dipper! You look like a zombie! Stop staying up all night playing games and searching on all of these...dumb things about demons!"

The boy had just rolled his eyes, and ignored her. But the girl didn't like that at all and kept yelling at him. But he didn't fucking care.

Dippers head felt like it was about to explode. Everything hurt, and he didn't even know if he was alive or not. Was he dreaming? No, that could not be the right answer to his headache. the brunette came to the conclusion that he must have had his head on a rock or a stick while asleep. Makes sense...

His legs started to move forward. He knew this forest like the back of his hand. Good god Mabel is going to be pissed when he gets home. The boy could just imagine how hid twin would be like when he showed up.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Or..

"What the fuck where you all day?!"

Dipper smiled to himself about that thought. She had always been so overprotective...But he had been too. Every memory, of him being overprotective filled him. The thought of risking his life, just to rescue her.

Before he knew it, he was at the Mystery Shack again. The Mystery Shack...Why had he gone back here? Why?! He didn't have a reason. Was something wrong? What had been dragging him here? Last time Bill was the reason he had left. Would that repeat? Dipper had no memories of meeting Bill this year tho...

Dipper laid his hand on the door knob, but before he could open the door, it smashed open. The boy fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT YOU DUMMY?!?!?" His sister yelled, all red in her face and tears streaming down her face.

"I THOUGHT BILL HAD TAKEN YOU AGAIN!! I thought you had gone with him again...Or gone after him and got killed...or-"

"Why do you think I would go with him, Mabel?"

Dipper abrupt her. He sat on the ground smiling to her. The girl looked like a wreck where she stood in the door opening, looking down on her brother that looked more then fine. Why did he look so happy...? And whats up with 'Why do you think I would do that Mabel'

"Because...You've done it times before...And I was worried..."

"Mabel, please. I was an idiot then. I still don't get why I did that. It was crazy"

While Dipper where meaning the incident when Bill took over his body and became Bipper when he was 12 years old.  
That memories was left in his mind and untouched. 

While Mabel thought about when they had kissed, without a care in the world without knowing that they were being watched. Always watching, wasn't that what Bill used to say? And what he always did? He had followed Dipper in many years. And watched over him. Watched every cut he made...And every tear he cried on the nights.

"Yeah you were! And I want you to never do that again! We saw you know!"

Dipper laughed a little, and started to get up from the ground. When he was standing on his legs he walked towards the girl.

"It wasn't pretty hard to miss, Mabel. And especially not for you!"

She took her tongue out to him, and then grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"Where were you anyways?"

She asked while she closed the door behind them. She shook her head and narrows her eyes towards him. Trying to see if he had lied or not. but she couldn't find anything that could tell her something. Just pain. A sort of pain was visible...In the corner of the eye. 

Mabel walked closer to him, staring at his soft brown eyes. Pain. He carried a pain that he didn't quite understand. It was buried so deep, that he didn't know about it.

Pain...

"Mabel, what are you doing? You're creeping me out here...."

Dipper backed a little, feeling a but unsure of what's going on. 

"Dipper, how have you been lately?" She asked him. With a deep voice.

 

-

 

The demon found himself lying on the ground, just next to his old table. His head hurt and felt like a bomb. He rubbed it gently on the sides, and felt the human nerves picking it up. He sat up, closing his eyes and took a deep breath. In his hand, he found something. A small note. Who was it from? Where did he get it from? 

"Have I been drunk or something...? I cant remember any...-"

When he opened the small piece of paper, he found small letters written in it. The blonde demon could see that it was his handwriting. But the think he didn't understand was why he had written it.

"Kiss...Pine tree..."

He read out loud. Bill was confused as hell. Why had he written that? Of all things in the world. Ew...The thought of him kissing a mortal. Kissing a stupid teenage BOY filled him with disgust. Sure, he would have fun to rip the boy apart, make him beg and see the blood of a mortal. How warm his flesh would feel and oh! Just the thoughts for the screams of pain!

Screams. Of pain. Kiss...Him

"Since when did I get a fucking dirty mind?"

Bill froze on his place. He had never thought like that before. But seriously, what had happen? Why didn't he had memories? And why had he written that he should literally kiss a motherfucking mortal that he had tried to kill so many times!

"I have even been inside of his damn body!"

Bill narrowed his eyes ant stared into the oblivious. He couldn't believe himself sometimes.

"Why did all of that sound so fucking dirty when I said it like that...? What's wrong with me...?"

He stood up and turned around only to find himself staring in the mirror. His blonde spiky hair was messy and looked like a rat nest. His eyes seemed to be filled with pain. Tho he didn't feel anything or remembered.

"Why Am I feeling like this...? And since when did I start talking to myself...?"

A blue flame. On simple blue flame.  
Blue....

Remember...Pine Tree...Remember...

That sentence felt familiar. It could mean so many things. It could either mean that he should remember his little Pine Tree. Or that Pine Tree should remember him. And where did he even get that from? He looked down on the paper again.

'Kiss Pine Tree'

Why would he do that?!

"Wait. My Pine Tree...? 

 

"Pine Tree! I gotta show you something!"

"Why did you spy on me through that stupid annoying window?!"  
Dippers voice were young. And so fill of life.

"I would like to hear something like 'you look beautiful' or, 'how did you do that?'"

"I hate you"

"What was that?"

A small memory filled the blonde demon ms mind. He remember it barely. His first meeting with Dipper after they had defeated them a year before. He had been spying on Pine Tree through a window when they were having a movie night together. The big fat guy who called himself 'Soos' had been doing tricks, everyone looked except for Dipper, who had noticed Bill. But the demon had been gone in less them a second. Leaving Dipper there, with no clues. Memories. Why had he been so focused on the boy that say? Has it something to do with the note on the paper? Or was it just something random. The demon had no clue.

"Couldn't I have been writing something that could give me some more clues!? It can't be that I liked that fucking stupid idiot to human. I will kill him with a dirty knife, I will enslave him and poison him! I will cut him open, I will threat Mabel! I hate him so much! So why int he hell would I ever be writing some of this useless piece of shit!?"

A thought entered him. He didn't think about it or anything. He just did what his head told him.

With just a snap of his fingers, he found himself in the old building of the Mystery Shack. And just next to him stood the twins. They looked like they were about to kiss. But that seemed insane.

"Whata?!"

Dipper burst out, looking at the demon with big wondering eyes. Something inside of the demon changed when he saw those eyes staring at him. Like the fire had begun again. But that only made him feel more anger. Jealousy...

"You are coming with me!"  
Bill quickly grabbed The brunette boys arm. His grip was hard but still warm. And Dippers muscles felt weak in the demons grip.

"The fuck?! What's wrong with you...?!"

Dipper didn't understand anything. He ha just appeared out from no where, and wanted to take him? Without some foreplay first? And why was he acting so strange?

Bill looked down into the boys eyes. He moved closed.

The things that Dipper saw, was terrifying. It was so much of sadness in those golden eyes that he had tried to hide in many years, he could tell. Anger, sadness, jealousy and lust had filled those eyes in many years. Dipper weren't an expert, but it was really easy to see.

"If you two kiss in front of me again...I will literally die!!"

Both of them turned to her, watching her in horror.

"Kiss...again?!"

The boys said at the same time, both there voices shaking a little bit.

Bill thought about it. Had he kissed the boy before? That would explain the note in his hand. It would explain the memory. But it wouldn't explain why he felt like something was missing.

Dippers mouth got wide opened. The thought of kissing a dream demon who had tried to kill him, over and over again scared him. What would make him even think about touching the demon like that? Sharing a moments together...Sharing saliva?   
No, he would never do that. And why is Bill acting like he doesn't know anything either?!

"Wait...Dont you...Remember?!"

"What should we remember?! Mabel!!! Whata hell have you been keeping from me?!"

The twin yelled to his sister just standing there, watching him like he was an idiot. 

"You know what! Screw it! Pine Tree! Except your fate for once. Your MINE slave"

The demon snapped his fingers once again, and they disappeared. Left behind was Mabel who felt abounded. How couldn't they remember?! And she was alone. She had to save Dipper herself.  
She took out her phone and called her old friend Pacifica.  
It took a few seconds before the blonde girl answered.

"Paz! You have to help me!"

"Whoa! Mabel calm down. What happened?"

"Bill! He took Dipper...again. But this time...None of them remembered what had happened before. You know, that they...uh...kissed "

"Wait what?!"

"Ah just forget it! Bill just popped out of nowhere, and was furious. He just grabbed Dipper and called him 'his slave'...And after that they just disappeared "

"Im coming over, Mabel."

"Okay...Thank you Paz"

It got quiet in the phone. The brunette felt so alone in that moment. Helpless. Where is Soos? Where is Bill and Dipper?

"Something's really strange..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment what you thought! Hope you enjoyed. Have a great day!


End file.
